


Приключение

by Lana_Weatherwax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Это была дивная игра. И вот она доигралась...





	Приключение

Отказали… Тяжёлая мысль стучала в висках, делала чемодан с воздушными булочками неподъёмным, а ноги отказывались нести его домой, туда, где добрый взгляд бабушки на выцветшей фотографии покажется печальным и укоризненным… Поэтому Якоб свернул в знакомый переулок, поднялся на два лестничных пролёта и нажал на кнопку звонка.

— Милая, это я… — Он осёкся: дверь открыла не хозяйка квартиры, а совершенно незнакомая девушка.

Якоб потерял не только дар речи, но и способность здраво мыслить. Сначала он открыл от изумления рот, затем, осознав, что неприлично пялится на незнакомку, густо покраснел.

— Ох, не смущайтесь, милый! Почти каждый мужчина, увидев меня, думает то же самое. — Девушка улыбнулась кокетливо.

— Вы… умеете читать мысли? — растерянно пробормотал Якоб.

Прекрасная незнакомка распахнула глаза, словно чего-то вдруг испугавшись:

— Я? Н-нет, что вы… просто у вас на лице всё написано. — Она чуть принужденно рассмеялась, и Якоб, стряхнув наваждение, улыбнулся тоже.

— Якоб Ковальски, — вспомнил он наконец о правилах хорошего тона. — Простите, я к мисс Бэрбоун.

— Частити выбежала в бакалею, буквально пять минут назад. Вы, верно, разминулись.

— А…

— Я Куини. Куини… Силверберг. Мы с Частити работаем вместе. О, да это жы вы — её жених, верно? Частити постоянно говорит о вас… Но входите же, входите!..

Они сидели в крохотной гостиной на продавленном диванчике, слишком маленьком, чтобы едва не соприкасаться локтями, коленями… Якоб не сводил глаз с самого прекрасного в мире лица — в голове райской музыкой звучало: «Куини! Куини…» — и нес всякую чепуху про совсем не зимнюю погоду и апельсиновые пышки. А она ласково и загадочно улыбалась…

— Куини, это я! Почему дверь открыта? — Знакомый тонкий голосок Частити показался ему вдруг раздражающе писклявым. — Ох, Якоб, какая неожиданность! Ты же должен был идти в банк сегодня. Неужели… Тебе отказали?

Якоб с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от девушки своей мечты и подняться навстречу невесте.

— Прости, дорогая, — сказал он таким тоном, что Частити, потянувшаяся было за поцелуем, поднявшись на цыпочки, так и замерла в нелепой позе. Подхватил чемодан.

— Мне пора, сегодня в ночную. До свидания, мисс Силверберг. Девушки молча смотрели, как за Якобом захлопнулась дверь: Частити — с недоумением, Куини — с сожалением.

Частити возненавидела зеркала. Каждый раз, невольно поймав свое отражение, она представляла рядом Куинни и все острее ощущала, что по сравнению с новой подругой выглядит жалко. Блёклые мелкие кудряшки казались убогим подобием тщательно завитых белокурых локонов, глаза смотрели заискивающе, а не блестели горделиво — Куини умела быть неотразимой, тогда как Частити всегда старалась оставаться незаметной. Даже её платье, хоть и того же модного фасона, казалось застиранной линялой тряпкой на фоне изысканно-элегантной Куини, выглядевшей как настоящая королева.

Частити вытерла слезы — в последнее время они приходили слишком часто. Она запрещала себе плакать, твёрдо зная, что никто не пожалеет, что рассчитывать должна только на себя. Полуголодное сиротское детство в приюте, привычка браться за любую работу, лишь бы не оказаться за бортом достойной жизни… Как она радовалась, как боялась поверить своему счастью, когда устроилась машинисткой в контору консервного завода, познакомилась с порядочным парнем, носившим её, пигалицу, в буквальном смысле на руках и угощавшим изумительной сдобой, какой она в жизни не пробовала. Они встречались уже больше года, мечтали о свадьбе — вот только бы получить кредит на булочную, открыть своё дело, встать на ноги…

Частити всхлипнула, сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться. Звонок возвестил об окончании обеденного перерыва.

— Все в порядке, дорогая? — В ангельском голосе Куини звучало неподдельное участие, но Частити хотела бы никогда его больше не слышать.

Куини знала: во всем виновата она одна. И все из-за того, что ей, видите ли, стало скучно. Захотелось приключений, новых впечатлений. Она никогда в жизни не разговаривала с не-магами! И вот — в очередной раз сказавшись больной (о, достаточно лишь посмотреть на Абернети оленьими глазами и пару раз притворно кашлянуть!), она отважно отправилась открывать параллельный Нью-Йорк. С замиранием сердца глазела на не-магов — внешне совершенно неотличимых от волшебников. И осмелела до такой степени, что заговорила — и познакомилась — с девушкой, своей ровесницей. А узнав, что Частити работает машинисткой в конторе консервного завода (удивительное, должно быть, место!), внезапно — кто за язык тянул? — спросила, не нужна ли там секретарша: варить восхитительный кофе она умела и без помощи магии.

Куини упивалась своим приключением — Тина бы, не задумываясь назвала его «преступлением». К счастью, старшая сестра, в отличие от неё, не владела легилименцией. Каждое утро она лишь заботливо спрашивала её о самочувствии и спешила в аврорат — а Куини, выждав немного, устремлялась в запретный мир, с каждым днем даривший все новые потрясающие открытия и встречи. Это была дивная игра. И вот она доигралась.

Якоб каждую свободную минуту искал встречи с ней. Куини даже не надо было читать его мысли — она купалась в его любви. Забывая обо всем, даже о присутствии рядом Частити. Пока вчера вечером не прочитала её мысли. И ужаснулась.

Она поспешно простилась и почти бегом направилась к себе. Но сегодня утром вновь пришла в заводскую контору.

После ночной смены Якоб хотел было сразу пойти в контору — но подумал и зашёл домой. Вымылся, надел лучшую рубашку, достал выходной костюм, до блеска начистил ботинки и почти бегом вернулся обратно.

В конторе восхитительно пахло кофе. Незнакомая брюнетка стучала по клавишам машинки.

Сердце пропустило удар.

— Простите… Могу я увидеть мисс Силверберг?

— К сожалению, мисс Силверберг взяла расчет.

— Когда?

— Сегодня утром. Буквально пять минут назад назад. Боюсь, вы с ней разминулись.

Якоб медленно вышел из ворот завода. Начинался дождь, и прохожие поспешно открывали зонты. Он стоял посреди тротуара, подняв лицо к небу, и дождевые капли перемешивались на его щеках со слезами.

Куини смотрела на него с противоположной стороны улицы. Медленно поднеся ладонь к губам, она послала ему прощальный воздушный поцелуй, ласково и нежно в последний раз коснулась его сознания. И прежде чем он успел обернуться, почти беззвучно прошептала:

— Обливиэйт.


End file.
